Bubbles
by Oh Moneypenny
Summary: Mike has to work late on a precious Friday night and when he comes home tired and aching, Harvey is there with some bubbles and soft kisses to make it all better. Established Relationship. Fluff. Complete.


This was a prompt from **BlackWolf202 **who gave the great little one word prompt of, "**Bubbles**." So here it is. I'm actually pretty pleased with this, so enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits. **

**Bubbles **

Mike loved Friday evenings. He could come home, relax and just breathe. Sure, sometimes he had a client meeting or something the next day but rarely did he have to worry about paperwork on a regular Friday night. Sometimes Harvey would be late home on a Friday, his only thoughts of seeing, touching, and kissing Mike. Even though they had been in a relationship for months, he found that coming home and getting his hands on Mike made a week of stress and long hours disappear and melt away as if they'd never been there in the first place.

Yet on one Friday evening, the roles were reversed. Louis had Mike working until nearly eleven that night, trying to find a loophole that nearly every associate in the firm would never been found. Mike was slumped over his desk, having to run his finger along the lines of print so he wouldn't lose his place. Every time he blinked, his eyes would stay shut for a moment longer. His yellow highlighter moved slower and slower across lines, pausing momentarily to bleed yellow ink into the paper accidently. From time to time, his phone would light up with texts from Harvey who promised it would all be okay when he got home.

He finally rose from his desk, feeling exhausted. He slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and left the building, silently cursing Louis for keeping him at for so long. Friday nights were meant to be his. Normally, he would curl up and watch a movie or spend some time reading just to unwind all the coiled, tense muscles and release all the built up stress of the week.

He hailed a cab, looking at his chained up bike and not even bothering to check the padlock. He'd come over tomorrow morning and cycle home, but he knew he'd be weaving all over the road and almost certainly crashing if he were to bike home when he was this tired. He texted Harvey to say that he was on his way home and sank back against the seat, not letting himself close his eyes otherwise he'd never wake up.

* * *

Mike nearly fell in the door to the condo he and Harvey now shared. He rubbed a hand over his face as he kicked the door shut and flung down his messenger bag. Slowly, he wandered through the rooms to find Harvey. When he got to the bedroom, he found Harvey folding some fluffy white towels and humming quietly to some jazz music that was playing.

Harvey turned as he heard Mike enter the room. He took one look at the tiredness in Mike's face and pulled him close, letting Mike's head fall onto his shoulder. Mike didn't even move his arms to touch Harvey; he just leaned against him and let out a long sigh. Finally, he let his eyes close for more than a second.

"Hey," Harvey said softly, gently nudging Mike's head up from his shoulder. "I would let you stay there all night, but the water will get cold if I do that…"

A frown creased Mike's brow. "Water?" he asked, his senses totally hindered by his tiredness.

"Mm, go on in," Harvey said, nodding his head towards the half open door of the en-suite bathroom.

Mike found his way into the bathroom, a soft smile flickering across his face as he took in the sight. The oval tub was full of steaming water and clouds of foamy, white bubbles that filled the room with gorgeous scent. It was vanilla. A few candles were lit around the room, adding to the heady scent of vanilla.

Harvey pressed into his back and dropped a kiss on his neck as he whispered in Mike's ear. "Why don't you get in… and I'll sort us another kind of bubbles."

Mike nodded and stripped off slowly, his limbs were heavy with sleep and the dizzying scent of vanilla started to relax him almost immediately. He stepped into the warm water and sighed. He sank into the bubble bath, feeling his muscles slowly start to unwind. Harvey smiled as he entered the room again, with a glass of champagne in each hand.

He handed one to Mike who smiled lazily up at him and sipped at the champagne tentatively. A fuller, warm smile spread across his face as the intoxicating bubbles hit his taste buds. "What are we celebrating?" Mike asked as Harvey stripped off his own clothes.

"Nothing. I would think a little bit of luxury and pampering would be nice when you're exhausted?" Harvey asked, stepping into the bath and gently easing behind Mike. "Lean back," Harvey said quietly, pulling Mike back slowly by the shoulder to lean against his chest.

For a while they lay together in the warm water, Mike lolled his head back against Harvey's shoulder as he let himself finally come undone. Tiredness throbbed through his every cell, but it was no longer matched with stress. Harvey set down his champagne glass on the edge of the bath and started to comb his fingers through Mike's hair. A smile curved his lips as Mike started to moan softly.

Slowly, he started to brush his fingers over Mike's neck. It wasn't quite a massage, more just stroking over his slick skin. He ran his fingertips over Mike's collar bone and pressed a palm flat over Mike's chest. By this point, Mike was practically purring into Harvey's neck with barely suppressed pleasure.

Mike's fingertips dipped into the water as he traced his fingers along Harvey's hip, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the closeness, the warmth and the constant caress of Harvey's fingertips. He pressed back, feeling Harvey's body surrounding his. He felt safe, he felt loved. He knew he could fall asleep here and it wouldn't be a problem. He'd probably wake up in bed with his head on Harvey's chest or the warm, solid body of Harvey pressed all along his back.

Harvey took his time as he gently rubbed soap over Mike's body, massaging in small circles which made Mike sigh with soft, relaxed happiness. His pale skin shined with soapy slickness in the flickering candle light. Constantly, tenderly, Harvey's hands were brushing and stroking and massaging his skin until he felt he could barely move for being so completely and utterly at ease.

"Lean forward," Harvey said, his hands sliding up to Mike's shoulders.

"Why?" Mike asked, tiredness shrouding his senses.

"I'll wash your back, and then we can get to bed." Harvey said, while touching a kiss to the top of Mike's ear.

The mention of 'bed' made Mike able to move. Slowly, lethargically, he moved forward. He rested his hands on Harvey's knees while Harvey started to trace soapy circles all over the smooth skin of his back. Mike smiled as he tipped his head back, letting out a throaty sigh as Harvey's hands continued to slide slowly over his back and shoulders.

After Harvey finished his slow massage of Mike's back, he allowed Mike to lean back against him again. They only got out once the water started to cool around them and Harvey pointed out that the skin of their fingers was starting to crinkle.

Mike let Harvey wrap him in a soft, white towel that was warmed from being hung over the heater, and he pressed his lips to Harvey's softly. "Thank you," he whispered quietly against Harvey's mouth before padding into the bedroom.

They dried off and climbed into bed, Mike immediately sighing at the double comfort of a very good bed and Harvey's arms wrapping around his torso. Harvey claimed Mike's lips in a deep kiss, not allowing him to drift off without a proper kiss. Gently, Mike kissed back and snuggled closer, his hand coming to rest against the warmth of Harvey's neck.

His eyes closed and his body relaxed. Just as he fell asleep, he thought he felt the warmth of Harvey's lips touch his forehead in one last tender kiss.

* * *

I hope you liked it. If you're feeling lovely, give me a little review.


End file.
